


Guide to the world of Demons Smile

by white_tiger



Series: The World of Demons Smile [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: database, world building notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: This is a place for me to put world building notes that would bog the story down too much to cover.





	1. Chapter 1

Blessed population and Ranking breakdown.

 

Current population 1 Billion confirmed with 50 Million believed to exist beyond this number.

Method of Classification: All Blessed are sorted into one of seven class rankings in order from strongest to least. S, A, B, C, D, E, F.

Within each Class there is a total of ten ranks; strongest being 1, and weakest being 10. Each Blessed that is registered is given a ranking and retested every two years until the age of 25 when the powers level out.

The ranking scale works that a rank one is ten times the power of a ten, with the difference between classes equaling one rank level for transition.

The spread of classes among the Blessed resembles a Bell curve chart with C being the most common, and F/S classes being the least common. S Classes number less than a total of 100 out of the currently known Blessed and the rank of S1 being held by only 14 Blessed confirmed at time of report.

Despite commonly held views many cases have been documented of a Blessed of lower ranking beating and even killing a higher ranking Blessed. Experienced Blessed claim that what truly matters is not how your ranking is but how well you understand and use your power.

Ranking effects a number of aspects of a Blessing.

The drain of using their Blessing is noticeably less the higher the rank, leading many scientists to believe that ranking is also tied to efficiency.

The amount a Blessing can do is also linked to the ranking. A lower rank hydrokinetic might only be able to move the water but a high rank would be able to alter the water’s properties like temperature resistance to penetration and so on. 

Speed for learning the control: A higher ranked blessed will display a greater talent for learning control of their blessing than a lower rank, but both would be able to learn the same level on control the lower would simply take longer.

S1 Ranked blessed possess an ocular sub Blessing that causes infatuation in others human or Blessed below S ranking. This effect can become full blown fanaticism with repeated exposure, the effect is believed to be caused by the immense amount of power they have creating a feeling of looking at a divine being. This is based of accounts of those who have been exposed to this, it starts minor but grows with time. Separation will cause it to decay starts decaying at differing rate but always takes twenty four hours at least.

Currently “officially” known and named S1 Class members.

Lucius Vitus

Sincerity Siren

Tobias Falcon

Alexandra Ferron

Alice Wondrous 

Caelia Aquila

Samson Boaric

Hecate Cypress

Amen Ra

Sky Gale

Thana Cypress

Draco Midas

Aroura imperia

Sable Regalia


	2. Guide to Lumen.

Welcome to Lumen: A newcomer’s guide to our slice of this world.

 

Welcome! So you have decided to move to our lovely Country and City. Well there are a few things that you may or may not know about your new home, so we will cover the basics of what you need to know about while living in this city.

Importing and Exporting.

While the city has many freedoms with take border security very seriously. To that extent we have many Blessed who are highly skilled in preventing smuggling of any kind even those who bring in things via Blessings. If you are found attempting to bring Drugs or other illegal items into our borders we will seize it and you will be on the first plane out of nation.

When shipping things out the same applies except for the fact that you will be thrown into jail and tried if you try to smuggle things that are not allowed to leave this place, like our medicines that we make only in this country. For a full list of what is allow and not allowed please consult our handy guide on imports and Exports found at your local mail office(Or online!).

Government Structure:

I am sure you all know who was our last leader, Stella Imperia, our great lady and founder may she rest in peace. But I am sure many don’t know how this lovely nation actually runs, am I right? Well it is simple we run it like many other cities with our own twist on things. The government is run but a committee that elects a Chairperson who keeps the branches working together and handles the largest of decisions. So here is a simple breakdown of how our levels of government shake out.

Chairperson: Selected from the Committee members and has to have served at least a year as a committee member before they can be considered.

Leader Committee Member: holds a seat the makes up the leader Committee which is made up of the heads of all other committees.

Founders: Members of the original group or first generation of comrades who founded this nation.

Committee Member: Seat on one of the various committees in our nation. EX: Power committee, heating committee ect. They members tend to be the team leads in the various jobs for the nation.

Current Leadership members. (B) Blessed, (H) Human, (F) Female, (M) Male. NOTE: At the request of some members of the leadership only names they allowed will be released, such as first names only or last name only, or well-known nicknames.

Current Chairperson: Lyra Tamora;(B)(F)

Scout: Founder and in charge of Transport committee;(B)(M)

Standard: Founder and in charge of PR;(B)(F)

Sure-Shot: Founder and leader of the militia(B)(F)

Haven: Founder, in charge of the border patrol and defenses. (B)(M)

Toxicity: Founder: In charge of waste management. (B)(F)

Voltaire: Founder: In charge of power generation. (B)(F)

Locket: Committee member not founder: In charge of law enforcement. (B)(F)

Tom Trot: Committee member: In charge of construction. (H)(M)

Geb: Committee In charge of agriculture. (H)(M)

Franny Wisette: Committee in charge of Artisans (Baker’s and such) (H)(F)

DR. Drust Kuno: In charge of Health Care. (B)(M)

Timber: Founder: In charge of industrial processing. (B)(M)

Madeline Mandolin: In charge of Hydro(H) (F)

Galleon: In charge of the harbor. (B) (F)

John Stacks: Heating/Gases; (H)(M)

Seer: Founder in charge of law judging. (B)(M)

Sarah Evie: In charge of Banking. (H)(F)

 

Housing:

If you are just a tourist you may not know how Housing works here. Much of the housing here is like other areas in the world but we build a variety of housing types, some are your standard aparments and houses others are special. How so? Simple we build some houses to accommodate Blessed with special housing needs; reinforced floors and walls, special wiring or appliance hook ups, large open rooms, or rooms with no windows at all.

If you can think of it and it falls in the realms of the laws of physics odd are we can build it and with the right permits and fees paid for then it can be yours.

Transport:

A big issue that our Transit committee had to deal with and still deals with is how do you make laws for things with Blessed. (Something our legal groups are proud to say we are decades ahead of other nations.) The main rules are that we have designated teleporting zones much like bus stops(Ask your employer where their teleport zone is just to be safe.) Flying Blessed have a minimum height and maximum height they can fly at along with certain paths including landing zones and take off zones. (The traffic jams in the sky are rather strange to see.) Ground or Wall based Movement Blessed have right of way for the wall side of the sidewalk and it is clearly marked, if you try to lean on a wall and get ran over it is not our fault. The rest just obey normal traffic laws.

Crime:

If you see a crime in progress and you think your Blessing can help, don’t. Just like normal citizens in other countries are not suppose to jump into the fray, you should not as well. That said if it is to actively save someone or defend yourself and there is no other choice do so.

Otherwise leave it to our train law enforcement officers, Committee Member Locket and her officers train hard and long to do their job and will do their best to end situation quickly.

 

Local Good and Wonders:

Lumen is young for a nation but we are a growing world power. Part of that is our unique exports, with the high concentration of Blessed we have many talents working round the clock to create some of the most sought-after exports. The local distillery run by the Sun Barge Spirits company produces alcohol with amazing tastes and colors seen nowhere else, all thanks to a number of skilled blessed. There are many such companies and government run areas that produce goods that are highly sought after by other nations but one thing surpasses them all.

 

Medicine:

The greatest service and Export of Lumen, people travel from round the world to get treatment here, our medicines are produced from the finest materials refined in house and made into a powerful medicine capable of many wonders. Cancer? A single week treatment and gone for good. Horrible accident left you in a mangled mess? Surgery with our skilled blessed surgeons will have you back on your feet no time. Sex change that actually would let you sire kids or have them? Not a fantasy it takes just a short visit with our surgeons.

Biggest rule we have about our Medicine is that it does not leave Lumen ever.

 

Enjoy your Stay!

We hope this handy guide has helped you, if you have further questions visit our info center or the website. Welcome Again to Lumen the City of enlightenment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins Fun Fact: The Sphinx was real, she was a Blessed who tricked humans often. She was one of the few children of Typhon third oldest Blessed.


	3. Casino Family alliance

“Casino Family Records” By Chris Abbot

 

These records are for the purpose of tracking the bloodlines that stem from those who survived the bastard “Jay’s” upbringing. Recorded below are the members of the alliance “The Casino Family” formed by familial bonds of those who bonded during the upbringing and survived to adulthood along with any spouses currently consenting to having their names recorded as future members. Leaking any of this document will result in the full wrath of the alliance upon the fool.

The main job, notable jobs, typing of their blessing, their rank, marital status, have been included with all entries accurate to the knowledge of the scribe at the time of recording.

Lucius “Greed” Vitus(M): Oldest of the male family members and the leader of the Alliance; in command of the Gambling in Vegas and many other areas of the world. Dimension blessed S1. Engaged

Maximinus “Melancholy or Max” Thrax(M): Leader of Angels Tears group and part of the Alliance’s info network managers. Electrical force Blessed S5. single

Oriana “Ori” Hades(M): Oldest of the female family members; second in command of the family and the main controller for the information network. Mental intrusion Blessed S1. Single (Dating but mate refuses to be named at this time)

Carlos Sinbad(M): Second in command of Wondrous Apparel; Thread control Blessed A1. Single (Claim married to work.)

Silva “Slipstream” Mercury(F): Assassin ranked second in the world, uses second job as architect consultant to hide movements. Density shifting Blessed S10. Single

Nebula “Nemi” Spire(F): Owner and actor for Roulette films; Alliance’s chief weapons smuggler. Shapeshifter A2. Single (Ace)

Faust Shimmer(M): Second in command for Eagle Standard Realty (Sin of Pride’s company); expert lock pick for the family. Echo location Blessed A1. Married (Married to the second in command for Sin of Gluttony’s company.)

Carmine “Owl” Forrest(M): Leader of the Arbiters; second in command of the info network for the family. Sense controlling Blessed S1. Single. (Work does not suit having a wife)

Tyson wisp(M): second in command of largest Russian mafia; main contact for Russian business. Pyro Blessed A3. Married (Married to the head of the Mafia.)

Cassidy Gallows(F): Leader of the Columbian drug trade (Killed or took over the other gangs when Jay sold her to them.); main supplier for drugs for the Alliance’s drug trade. Teleporter S9. Single. (Does not want to share power.)

Trix Melody(F): Second in command for the largest Japanese yakuza, owner and manager of Melodious Luxury procurement; Head of Luxury procurement for the Family. Sleep inducing Blessed A1. Married (Married to head of her Japanese Yakuza group)

fleur “Locket” De Lee(F): Leader of Lumen’s police can jail forces, main contact for Lumen outside of Max. Binding Blessed S6. Engaged to Lumen’s current leader.

Sirius Canidae(M): Owner of Silver Platter catering, main caterer for the family. Shapeshifting Blessed A1. Single.

Melissa Karas(F): Member of the ten commandments of the Angels tears and head of their PR. Luck control S4. Dating (Both are too scared to go further; betting pool is currently sitting at 1.6billion).

Sky Gale: Head of Sun Barge Spirits and a member of the Revealing Suns. Main supplier of alcohol for the Family. Granular control Blessed S1. Dating (Started recently, family has given approval across the board after the black mail situation.)

Chris Abbot(M): head of finance for the Family and planning of take overs for competition. Hyper sonic voice Blessed A1. Single.

Xander “Xandy” Day(M): Second in command of Sin of lust. Pheromone control A3. Single.

Zac “Tasmanian Devil” Libra(M): Second in command of the Damned games, Former 5th rank in the games. Married to Celeste “Tipsy” Libra

Tesla “Cracker” Hex(F): Owner and manager of Microsoft and one who made the purchasing of Samsung and growth to the number one tech company possible. Dating (Boyfriend is currently awaiting the rings before popping the question. Boyfriend is leader of the Italian Mafia.) Technopathy Blessed S10.

Jax Dever(M): Head of the hospitals in Vegas and among top ten leading general surgeons in the world; Family doctor handles the breeding assessment files. Sensory Sharing Blessed A2. Single.

 

Mates: The following entries cover the chosen mates of the family and will not contain the blessing info that is stored in Breeding assessment files. Approval rating at start and current by the family as a mate will also be listed. The betting pool surrounding their marriage will be listed as either the peak it reached or current total

 

Caelia Aquila: Engaged to Lucius; Owner of Eagle Standards Property and is known as the Sin of Pride. Full approval at start and current. Current Pool 1.3 billion Caelia currently not betting on any pools,

Sincerity Siren: Engaged to Lucius; Owner of Rumbling Feline Sensations and know as the Sin of Lust. 90% approval rating at the start and remains at the same, to prevent in fight the dissenting votes will not be listed; however, no one is against her just some view her as less suited than Caelia. 0.9 Billion pool. Sincerity currently betting on all but her own (House rules no one is allowed to bet on pools they are the subject of)

Oriana’s Mate: Due to personal request will not be listed here, however has stated once the rings and event is ready, she will allow her entry on the list. 70% approval at start 80% current; many are unhappy about the lack of open relationship but approve overall based on her ability to keep Ori safe and make her happy. 500 million (Lowest due to her blessing making betting unfair.) Not betting on any pools stating it would be unfair (Raised her approval to 80% from 78% with that statement)

Gabriela “Limbo” Dusk-Shimmer: Married to Faust; second in command for Sin of Gluttony’s operations. Approval at beginning 82% current 100%. Pool reached 1.01 Billion, currently betting on; Caelia (Expecting married in next year), Miranda (Engaged in the next year, currently outlier will when big if right.), Sol (Expecting marriage in July two years from now.)

Catrina Wisp: Married to Tyson and leader of the largest Russian Mob; Approval at start 65% (Due to being part of the group that bought Tyson.) current 100% (Anyone even the blind can tell how sickly sweet their love is.) Betting pool reached 1.4 billion. Currently betting on Sol using a movie to propose.

Akumu Shiro-Melody: Married to Trix and leader of the largest Japanese Yakuza; Approval at start 100% (His asking her out after seeing her pin a man to the wall by the seat of his pant from across the room and honourable dealing before hand caused this.) current 100%. Betting pool capped 100 million. (Caused due to the shipping of the two and the large amount the family pushing for it made for low betting.) Not currently betting

Lyra Tamora: Engaged to Fleur; Current leader of Lumen. Approval at start 85% (Some worried about Lyra only using Fleur.) current 95% (Now some worry that Lyra’s masochistic nature is fueling the sadistic of Fleur, several talks about leaving obvious mark have had to be had.) Betting pool 2 Billion (most the betting comes down to the method of announcement to the public and size of wedding.) Currently betting on only one pool, Betting that Sol and Sky will both be wearing boy short’s and tight swim tops at wedding. (Only person to bet on this, Ori’s mate refuses to comment on odds.)

Miranda “Miri” Stephan: currently dating Melissa and head of recruitment for Angels Tears; Approval at start 30% (Lowest Approval of anyone, stems from more timid nature compared to other mates and how long it took make her feelings clear.) Current 70% (While the family has accepted Miranda as the one Mel has chosen the family overall still views her as too weak to be a proper mate. The only reason for the approval is the benefits her powers bring to Mel and the love that is clear.) Betting pool 1.6billion. Currently not betting (Many suspect lack of funds.)

Sol Clipeum: Dating Sky; leader of Radiant Dawn Films, and a member of the Revealing Suns. Approval 70% (Took a small dip to 65% when she suddenly stop attending events in Vegas but recovered once reason was revealed.) Current 95% (Rose sharply after learning of the blackmail by Hollywood fool and how she wanted to handle them herself, her stubborn nature of refusing any offers of help with her career has gotten her a lot of approval.) Betting pool currently 1.2 Billion (Separate pool of 10 million on who will be wearing dresses come wedding day.) Currently betting on all but herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: The Tears official colors are Sky Blue, Moss green and Silver.


	4. Titans

Titians Beneath

 

Log of Scroll Elder Blessed.

Catalogue of all currently known Titan Blessed and their current watchers. The purpose of this notice so that all current Elders and Ancients know where there the Titans are and who watches them in case of a disaster causing one to wake.

To refresh everyone on why it is important that the Titans remain sleeping. They are the only known SS ranks to exist a feat previously thought impossible due to the stress the Blessings placed on the body. As such if a Titan rampages we will suffer another mass death and humans are not as stupid as they used to be they will not believe their ‘gods’ are mad at them if a Titan starts flattening their cities we don’t want another Atlantis on our hands(Harm still on probation for failing to stop it.). While the Titan’s normally function using puppets to live among humans or on the island if the main body is forced awake, they will return to it and we all know what happens after that.

There is a total of 21 Titans, one is a servant of Typhon made into a giant turtle island to serve as his home after leaving Australia. The other 20 are all his children or children in laws. If I am aware of there power, or personal name I will list it, if not assume they have the power needed to level cities with ease.

1: Madora (F)(Giant moth)(full little sister of Fenra and Tara): Under watch of Typhon on his island; Large scale mind control

2: Ventus (M)(Three headed dragon): Under watch of Typhon on his island; Electrical breath

3: Maui (M)(In law)(Giant two legged lizard): Under watch of Marina in the Mariana trench; Plasma breath.(Married to Madora)

4: Wasaya(M)(Armored bear): Under watch of Drowse at Niagara falls; Geo-kinetic

5: Celebi(F)(Giant walking lush tree vine creature): Under watch of Looker at Daintree rainforest; accelerated plant growth and creation(All titans have an echo of this.).

6: Bicele(M)(Giant walking dead tree vine creature): Under watch of Drag at the Salt Flats; accelerated plant death and fertilization of soil. (Twin of Celebi, soil left over is hyper rich and will cause stronger plants to grow.)

7: Jolten(M)(In Law)(Giant living lightning monster with orb as a core.): Under the watch of Maleficent in Zhangjiajie National Forest Park: Lightning attacks.

8: Hema (F)(Giant peacock with feathers of steel.): Under watch of Daxxen in the Sahara: Control of metal(Married to Jolten)

9: Spinner (F)(In Law)(Giant spider): Under watch of Scar at Stonehenge: super spider silk production and control.

10: Tezcatlipoca (M)(Goes by tez) – The Smoking Mirror(M)(Giant cloud of obsidian glass mist constantly changing forms most common is large Jaguar, Hummingbird or spider.): Under watch of Python at Reed Flute Cave: Able to become cloud of obsidian glass mist changing for to suit needs.(Married to Spinner)

11: Quetzalcoatl (M)(Giant feathered Snake): under watch of Puck at Redwood national park: Weather control on a massive scale.

12: Tarasque(Goes by Tara)(full little sister of Madora and Fenra)(F)(Looks like the type-moon take on the beast): Under watch of Alucard(Vlad’s oldest kid) at the El Yunque rainforest: Typhon’s power, she is Typhon’s favorite and call the Heir and when awake can warp nature into her army.(Alucard was assigned to ensure no one can get close.)(Doll is currently close friends with Carlos Sinbad of the Casino family but there maybe more there Typhon is watching closely.)

13: Polly(F)(In Law)(Hydra): Under watch of Stargazer at MT. Everest: Poison creation(Married to Quetzalcoatl)

14: Mammon(M)(Giant tusked ape): under watch of Tom at Matterhorn mountain: Hyper voice

15: Kuro(M)(Cerberus): Under watch of Tomb at Rocky Mountains: Fire breath

16: Lotus(F)(In Law)(Giant Pangolin): Under watch of Raptor at Mount Fuji: coating self in fire that sticks to what she touches and she can roll at high speeds.

17: Sei(M)(Giant Mole): Under watch of Ziz at Stone Mountain: Seismic control(Married to Lotus)

18: Ginny(F)(Giant Alligator): Under watch of Sebastian at the Bayou: Water generation and control(Ginny currently works as the head of security at the Damned games while dating manager. Owner Alexander is aware that her games are built on top of the womb of a Ginny and made a way for her to leave without damaging the games.)

19: Fenra(F)(Giant wolf)(full little sister of Madora and Tara): under watch of Wendigo at the Hoodoos in Alberta: Pack maker; All who hear her howl will fall under her control and become stronger and take on traits similar to her.(Currently living in vegas as a bartender but not prostitute at the Purring kitten)

20: Drake(M)(Gaint flying dino): under watch of prometheus at mount vesuvius: Blister Zone; able to raise the temperature around him to the point of melting Tungsten within a minute. 

21: Ride (M)(Servant turned into Titan)(Turtle 1/3 the size of Australia): Serves as Typhon’s ride and resting place for two of the other Titans: Barrier able to make a dimensional barrier thus able to dive under water or block attacks against the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trio of sisters, Madora, Fenra and Tara are Typhon's babies and if anyone drew their blood Typhon would go nuclear.


End file.
